Did You Know?
Did You Know was a FusionFall tip guide helping players with in-game stuff. The gaves helpful tips on Coco's eggs, grinding, inventor, etc. Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #1 1.14.09 Subject: Learn the quick and easy way to name your character without waiting on an approval. Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #2 1.26.09 Subject: You can run races in the game to earn more Fusion Matter. On your mark, get set, GO! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #3 2.02.09 Subject: Find out how to escape those weird places where your character gets trapped! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #4 2.09.09 Subject: Nano Powers can be swapped! Learn how to change out your Nanos' skills for different ones. Whenever you complete a Nano mission and create a Nano, you must choose one of three possible powers for it. It's a tough decision. The good news is, you're not locked into the Nano Power you choose. Any of your Nanos' powers can be changed at any time! Nano Machines allow you to change out your Nanos in your NanoCom, but they also let you change out Nano Powers.Maybe after using your Eduardo Nano for a while, you decide you no longer want the Monster Roar (Drain) Power, and would rather have his Papas Fritas (Health) Power. To do this, you need to buy five Heal Güç Eşyaları (there are vendors stationed near each Nano Machine), and you have to have enough Fusion Matter. Click on any Nano in your My Stuff Nano Book to see what Güç Eşyaları you need to swap their abilities, as well as how much Fusion Matter it will cost.When choosing Nano Powers, remember that it's best to have a wide range of abilities so you're prepared for any challenge. As a warning though, changing Nano Powers often can be expensive, so choose wisely! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #5 2.25.09 Subject: The Monkey Skyway and S.C.A.M.P.E.R. system are both player transport methods, but there are some key differences between them. Two of the most popular ways to get around in FusionFall are the Monkey Skyway and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. system. Besides the fact that one is a fast warp and one is a leisurely flight, do you know the difference?S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s take you quickly from one region to another. For example, you can take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from the Cul-de-Sac in Mahalleler to City Station Downtown. Maymun Havayolu Ajanları will take you from neighborhood to neighborhood within a region. So you can take the Monkey Skyway from the Cul-de-Sac to Genius Grove, which are both located in Mahalleler. There are a number of Monkey Skyway stations in each region, but they don't connect across region boundaries.Once you get the hang of moving around within the game's regions using the Monkey Skyway and making bigger jumps around the world using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R system, you'll be completing your missions in record time!Remember, you have to check in at each transportation point before you can use either system to travel there. You've got to find each station on foot before you can fly or warp there! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #6 3.04.09 Subject: It's easy to store your in-game gear at Morbucks Savings and Loan! If you have more cool items than you know what to do with, but you don't want to sell or trade them, it's time to use your Bank Vault. Since your My Stuff pack has limited space, it's not practical to carry around every item you get while playing. Morbucks Savings and Loan is FusionFall's trusted institution for your storage needs. Every hero who jumps into the fight against Fuse is automatically issued a Bank Vault for stashing extra stuff.Bankers are conveniently located throughout the world, near vendors. They have an icon hovering over them that looks like a sack of money with a letter B''' on it. You can access the items in your vault by clicking on any Banker you find, so it's easy to take advantage of this handy storage system.The first Banker you'll encounter is located in the Cul-de-Sac. To add items to your vault, click on the Banker, then click on the '''Bank button to open your vault. Drag items into your vault, or click on the item and then click Move to Vault. Moving items from your vault into your My Stuff pack works exactly the same way. Before you know it, you'll have a vault loaded with your favorite items! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #7 3.11.09 Subject: Every Nano you collect also gives you a step up to the next level. One mission, two rewards! That's right - completing a Nano mission gives you a double reward! You get a new Nano to help you in your fight AND you also level up, which means you can use even better equipment. Yeah!You'll be automatically given a Nano Mission each time your Fusion Matter meter fills up. You need to collect that Fusion Matter because it's one of the key ingredients in Nano creation. Complete the Nano mission, get a brand new Nano, move up a level, repeat! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #8 3.18.09 Subject: FusionFall's intro movie can be viewed any time! Fans love the game's intro clip - naturally! (FYI, the FusionFall team loves it, too.) But not all fans know that they can watch it whenever they want.Check out the game's intro movie, plus all the clips you've seen on television, in our Video Gallery. The FusionFall theater is always open, so show time is whenever you say it is! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #9 4.01.09 Subject: Coco's eggs are full of goodies to help you fight Fuse! That Coco's a helpful bird/plane/tree/creature. She's doing her part to defend the universe by laying eggs all over the world. You've probably seen them scattered around on the ground. These eggs are very valuable - they contain power-ups and other treats for you!Whenever you see one of Coco's eggs, run over it to collect a surprise! Sometimes you'll find a burst of speed, protection for your Boosts and Potions, temporary supercharged jumps, or a C.R.A.T.E!When you meet up with Coco (we hear she's been hanging out at the Jungle Outpost), be sure to thank her for all these handy helpers! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #10 4.08.09 Subject: Your NanoCom works like a compass to guide you during missions! The world of FusionFall is HUGE. It's easy to lose your way, especially if you're running around in large open spaces like the Wilds.Your NanoCom is equipped with a Mini-Map to assist and guide you. Inside the round dial of your NanoCom is a view of your immediate area from above. A red arrow will appear on your Mini-Map to point you in the right direction to complete your current mission objective. Note: this arrow points DIRECTLY to your destination; it doesn't account for barriers like mountains or buildings that you may have to go around.When you get close to your destination, the arrow will turn into a red dot that marks your goal called a Waypoint. If the Waypoint has a plus (+) or minus (-) sign inside it, that means that either your target is above (+) or below (-) you, so you may need to find Jump Pad or a spot to jump down to hit your spot.Happy travels, and may you always find your targets! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #11 4.15.09 Subject: You can change your Guide any time you like! Tired of working for Mojo? Are you and Edd just not Guide/Guidee compatible? There are four possible Guides to choose from when you travel back through time (Dexter, Mojo, Edd or Ben), and you can change your Guide at any time! Changing to a new Guide gives you: 1. New gear unique to that Guide 2. New Guide Missions 3. New character interactions There are a couple of drawbacks to consider, however. Every time you change your Guide, it costs you Fusion Matter. If you change Guides often, the cost increases. You also can't use any item rewards you earned with any previous Guides. So if you love, love, LOVE your Morbucks armor, you should stick with Mojo Jojo! To change your Guide, check in with a Guide or look for Guide Changer Stations in major areas like the Cul-de-Sac or City Station. Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #12 4.29.09 Subject: There are tons of ways to find FusionFall help! Help, help and more help - we want to give it to you! The FusionFall Team has created several different ways to give you the answers you seek. Our Customer Service team is always ready and waiting at the Help Center. You have the option of using Self Help to guide you to commonly-asked questions and their answers, or you can use the Request Help feature to ask about your specific topic. You'll also find a glossary and great travel guides to the many locations in FusionFall. Sometimes you want information while you're completing missions and saving the universe. That's when the Game Guide really comes in handy! While you're in the game, just hit ENTER, then click on the Game Guide button from the game menu. Then simply navigate to the topic of your choice. For a fast overview of how FusionFall works and how to start your hero adventure, the Quick Start Guide has got you covered. Go to FusionFall.com and click on the Beginners Guide button in the "New to FusionFall?" section. You'll be ready for battle in no time! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #13 5.20.09 Subject: Anyone can read the FusionFall Forums! Want to know what other FusionFall players are talking about? Click on the Forums button on FusionFall.com and you can! There's tons of useful information there like patch notes, upcoming event announcements, suggestions from players and so much more! If you have Unlimited Access, you can post your own feedback and suggestions, report bugs, get technical help and participate in special forum contests! Be sure to check out this resource to get the full FusionFall experience. Want to know another great way to become a FusionFall expert? Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #14 7.08.09 Subject: Nanos now have a targeting reticle! Now, when you summon a Nano to help you battle Fusion monsters, you'll be able to see exactly when that monster is targeted by the Nano. A large circular targeting reticle will appear over your enemy. If a monster is in range of both your Nano and your weapon, the Nano targeting circle will appear inside the weapon's targeting square. This new targeting feature is super handy for those times you want to sneak up on a Fusion beast and stun it before it can attack. Since your Nano may have a longer range than your weapon, you can put the whammy on the enemy and then launch an all-out attack before it even knows you're there! You should start practicing with this new targeting system immediately Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #15 7.15.09 Subject: Potions keep tired Nanos active! If you get frustrated when your favorite Nano loses stamina in battle, you need to know about Potions! You can stock up on Potions any time at your friendly neighborhood vendor. You might also receive them when defeated monsters drop them. Once you've got your Potions, using them is easy -- just hit the C key when your summoned Nano has lost its stamina. If your Nano loses all its stamina and goes into rest mode, you'll have to wait until it can be summoned again before you can fully restore its energy with a Potion. Keep in mind, some monsters can actually drain your Potions, so be careful! Maybe one of your Nanos would like a Potion right this minute! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #16 7.22.09 Subject: YOU control your Mission Journal! If you want to be an efficient hero, you've got to be organized! You can follow whatever mission objective pops up on your NanoCom, OR you can arrange your missions to make the most of your game time. Here are a few tips: - Don't take every mission you're offered right away. It might make more sense to take three missions from different characters that all lead you to similar areas rather than three missions from one character that might have you running all over the universe. - Review your missions to see if you can multi-task. Have two missions that require you to defeat the same type of Fusion monster? That's a classic time-saver! - Before you start a long journey to deliver an item or confront some of Fuse's minions, check your Mission Journal to see if you have any other errands nearby. - Choose the mission you want to complete next. After you finish a mission, your Mission Journal automatically selects the first world mission in your Journal as your next task. Double check to make sure that's the mission you want as the next item on your hero to-do list! By staying aware of the tasks you have to complete, you can finish more missions in less time, which means you can level up and get more Nanos faster. Who doesn't love that? No time like the present to sharpen up your organization skills. Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #17 8.18.09 Subject: There are mission guides in the Help Center! Ever get to a point where you need just a little more Fusion Matter to get your next Nano mission, but you can't find any more mission givers? You know you could keep defeating monster after monster to get the Fusion Matter you need, but you feel like there must be one more mission for your level out there somewhere. If only you could find it... The FusionFall Help Center has just the thing to help weary heroes tired of looking for jobs. Our Customer Service team has assembled an assortment of game guides to give you hints about where missions and other in-game resources might be found. Not only are there mission guides to let you know who you should talk to at every level to make the most of your game time, there are also guides to many of the neighborhoods found in the Cartoon Network Universe. These guides give valuable information about where to find things like Monkey Skyway agents, vendors, S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and more. Mission guides for more neighborhoods are on the way, so be sure to check back often for new information. Head on over to the Help Center, choose Gameplay or Hints from the menu on the left, then click Game Guides. Voila! The heroes' library awaits. Once you've looked over the guides and have all the info you need to save the universe jump in and play! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #18 9.08.09 Subject: You can optimize your odds of combining success! We hope you've been using the Croc Pot Catering Company to upgrade your old gear to match your current level. (If you haven't, you're missing out on a lot of fun!) Have you noticed that number that appears on the bottom left of your screen when you've dropped two items into the Croc Pot for combining? That number tells you the likelihood of your combination working. Remember, if your odds aren't very good but you try the combination anyway, you lose the required Taros even if the combination doesn't work! (You get to keep your items, though.) If your chance number comes up low, it might be a good idea to check your inventory and see if you can upgrade your "Style" item using a different "Stats" item before you click on the COMBINE button. Want to try it out for yourself? It's combining time! PLAY NOW! Bunu Biliyor Muydunuz? #19 11.11.09 Subject: You can wear your Holosuit all year round! During our recent Halloween event, we introduced the Holosuit, an outfit that takes on a new look during each holiday. The Holosuit needs to be upgraded to match your stats. In case you've been wondering if it's worth spending the Taros and time to upgrade a holiday suit, the answer is YES! When there's no holiday event happening in FusionFall, the Holosuit takes on a black shaded techno look, and here's the important part: it retains all its stats! You can wear it all the time if you like, and it will protect you year-round! Looking festive during every holiday? That's super fun. Looking like a cyber-ninja when the holiday's over AND retaining your suit's stats? That's pretty fantastic, too! Go try on your Holosuit and make sure it still fits! PLAY NOW! Category:Topluluk/Haberler